


Birthday Sweets

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: F-Zero [4]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), F-Zero GP Legend
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, Condoms, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, French Kissing, Friendship, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: It's Rick's birthday and the Mobile Task Force is doing a surprise party for him. Jack decides to distract him for a while by doing something that is so unexpected.





	Birthday Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with F-Zero or it's anime F-Zero: GP Legend, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Nintendo while the anime is owned by Ashi Productions. Here is my first yaoi story for this fandom and the pairing is rare. One of my friends of DeviantArt requested it. The pairing is Rick/Jack! This is a birthday smutfic because I want to do it!
> 
> Also, Rick's birthday is July 28 (a day after my birthday) for those who don't know and turns 24 in this story. The characters may or may not be OOC.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Update 12/12/18: Now, Ryu is called Rick.

**July 28, 2202**

It was quite an morning at the Falcon House. So far, it was quiet, the birds were chirping around a fresh breeze, and right out of nowhere, an Mobile Task Force member walked into the cafe area. He has to get some sweet coffee to wake himself up on this peaceful summer morning. He was none other than Rick Wheeler.

"Good morning, Rick. What do you want today?" Bart asked him, as he walked in with a cup.

"The usual." Rick replied.

"By the way, you know what today it is?" Bart questioned him as he fixed his coffee.

"July 28. Why?" Rick asked him nicely.

"Today is your birthday! And as my present for you, you get a free breakfast!" Bart exclaimed, as he gave the coffee to Rick. Then, he prepared some confetti pancakes with whipped cream and served them to him about 6 minutes later.

"Thank you." Rick said happily as he began to eat the pancakes. These are really good to him. Just like the ones Jody makes.

"By the way, your friends is doing something special for your birthday party. I can't spoil you however. You just have to wait." Bart said.

"Ooh. Can't wait for the surprise!" Rick exclaimed.

"I suggest that you take a warm shower and get dressed for the occasion because this is gonna be a long day for you." He said to him.

"Alright. I'll promise that I won't tell anyone to spoil me."

"I'll sending someone to distract you for the next few hours. When they are ready, we'll call you."

"Okay. Thanks for the breakfast." Rick said as he finished his coffee and went back to his room. Then, he went to the bathroom and starts to get undress so he can take a shower.

Once he got undressed, he immediately went through the shower curtain and turned on the water to the right temperature of his choosing. Rick obviously wanted to go with hot water as always, even though not too hot that he would literally burn himself.

His nude form immediately stepped inside the tub in which his skin was gracefully entranced by the warm hot waves of water touching him with a gentle caress. Rick sighed in relief as a million tiny beads of hot torrential water showered his entire body. He reached for the body wash. It was either sour apple or strawberry. He decided to choose strawberry body wash since it would smell good. 

Rick squeezed some of it into the washcloth and lather his body with the body wash. He could definitely smell it very well.

While he was relaxing, a mysterious figure began to appear through the door. His appearance was certain: blonde spiky hair, red gloves, and the same outfit that he wore every single day. He opened the door and hears the shower running. 

"Hey, looks like Rick is taking a shower." He said to himself as he opened the bathroom door. The person was identified as Jack Levin, Rick's friend and rival. He grabbed the curtain and opened it right away saying, "Surprise, motherfucker!"

"AH!" Rick cried out, covering himself with the curtain. "What in the hell are you doing here, Jack?"

"Bart sent me here to distract you for the next few hours while the rest of the Mobile Task Force is busy getting ready for your birthday party." Jack explained.

"Well, you scared me to death! And I'm naked!" Rick exclaimed.

"Really? I wanna see you completely then!"

"No..."

"Come on. Show me." Jack said to him.

"Fine. If you say so..." Rick sighed.

He pulled the curtains away and showed him his nude body. Rick has a six-pack abs that is so hard and a strong manhood. It stood tall and strong. Rick was huge and big compared to his manhood in his pants. Oh, how Jack wanted to get a hold of him so bad.

"Wow. You looked so beautiful," Jack smiled.

"Thanks. I work out in the gym." Rick said.

"You know, I was thinking..." Jack replied.

"What?" He shrugged.

With a smirk displayed all around Jack's face, he responded with this:

"I want you..."

"What do you me-"

Rick never finished the sentence. Instead...

...he was cut off by a surprise kiss!

He didn't know how to react at first. But soon, he remember how to kiss. All of a sudden, the kiss tuned into a very sweet yet very steamy French kiss when Jack's tongue met his. The feeling of his tongue swimming around his made Rick shudder and moan with complete pleasure. 

After about a minute of kissing, they stopped for a moment.

"Can we take this to the bedroom?"

"Sure," Rick smiled.

The two exited the bathroom and went into his bedroom. Now they are figuring out what to do.

"Who'll be on top?" Jack asked Rick.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors for it?" Rick replied.

"Yeah." Jack said as they held their fists out.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, GO!" Rick and Jack said as Rick had rock and Jack had scissors.

"Congrats! You win. That means you be on top." Jack shrugged. 

"Thanks." Rick smiled.

Jack got into his knees as he grabbed Rick's erection and plunged headfirst into his ten inches. He managed to stuff the whole thing into his mouth, deepthroating it as he can. And then, Jack went back and forth, licking and sucking all around the head of his manhood. Ryu tasted so sweet like the sweetest type of vanilla. 

"Ohhhhhh..." Rick moaned.

While he was being sucked off, Jack took the time to tease him by wrapping his tongue around the head and stroking him. His hand shifted up and down fast, making Rick moan twice as loud. 

As fun as Rick found it, it was time for him to take charge. So he lightly grabbed the back of Jack's hair and thrusted inside his mouth. Rick pulled out all the stops by pressing his hips onto his face rough and hard as ever. He was shoving himself inside his mouth so deep, it was nearly hitting Jack right by his gag reflex. With a few more thrust, Rick could feel his orgasm coming.

"Oh man, I'm gonna...!" Rick cried out.

He moaned loudly as he released his seed inside Jack's mouth, making him lick up every ounce of his seed that was bursting out. Rick cling onto Jack's hair tightly as he could, releasing himself more and more until he filled up Jack's mouth with his cum. Rick slowly slid out of his mouth nicely, leaving him licking it up from his lips.

"Did you enjoy it...?" Rick whispered.

"It was amazing..." Jack nodded.

"Now it's time for the best part for my birthday." He said.

As a smirk lit up Rick's face, he took off everything that Jack was wearing except his pants. He undid the button to Jack's pants, zipped them down and pulled them off, letting his 10-inch erection emerge from the fabric. Rick put Jack into the doggie style position afterwards.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're not gonna just push on in without some lube. It will hurt extremely." Jack said.

"Luckily, I've got some." Rick sighed as he rummaged in the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube. He squeezed the liquid into his hands and rubbed it all around his manhood. After he got it lubed up, he positioned his member into Jack's asshole.

"This might hurt a bit." Rick warned.

"I don't care, just give it to me!" Jack said, shaking his head in desperation.

Getting his approval, Rick shoved himself inside Jack, forcing him to react in a very loud moan.

"OHHHH RICK!" Jack shouted.

Slowly yet nicely, Rick thrusted his hips onto Jack with perfect ease. Jack had felt so much pleasure that he over-rode the pain that was given to him. He was very tight which caused Rick to moan in pleasure. While he was thrusting, Jack took the time to get himself off by pacing his hand up and down his own bulge. He continued to thrust in and out of him for another 3 minutes.

But then, he stopped for a moment so he could rest. But Jack doesn't want to stop. He want to keep going until Rick has reached their orgasm.

"Come on, dude. Keep fucking me!" He cried out.

"You sure you really want it?" Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck me until you blast your seed inside me!" Jack demanded.

"All right," Rick shrugged. "If that's what you want, then."

As Rick sat down on the bed, Jack turned around and started squatting down to Rick's erection.

With a deep breath, he plunged down on his erection, which forced Jack to hiss and moan. Carefully, Jack squatted up and down on Rick's member in a slow pace. But eventually, the pain was eased and it doesn't hurt anymore. The way he was jumping and down on Rick's lap brought great ecstasy to Jack.

But as fun as he had, he wanted Rick to take charge again.

"Ohhhhh, Rick..." Jack moaned. "Fuck me hard! FUCK ME HARD!"

Responding to his demands, Rick held on onto Jack and started thrusting vertically. Once again, he shoved his ten inches straight inside his hole. While Rick kept on pushing into him, Jack started shifting his erection for amusement.

Their moans were getting louder with each thrust, but sooner or later, it will end with an orgasm. And then things were about to get explosive. Rick felt his erection shake with anticipation and so did Jack's.

An huge orgasm was about to take place. Finally, it was time.

"I'M CUMMING!" Rick hissed.

"OHHHH, ME TOO!" Jack screamed as well.

With one final thrust, Rick came inside Jack, injecting his hole with his cum, which forced Jack to scream in total ecstasy. While he was screaming, he blasted his seed throughout his chest.

After about a minute, Rick pulled out of Jack and said, "It's your turn. This time, I want you to wear a condom."

"What do you want me to do when I reach climax?" Jack asked him.

"Cum inside my mouth." Rick responded while grabbing a box of condoms.

"Okay."

He opened the box and pulled one out, which was an extra strength one. Before giving it to him, Rick grabbed a bottle of lube. Jack opened the pack, placed the condom into his erection, and added lube. Once that was done, Jack pushed his member into Rick's hole immediately. 

"Fuck..." Rick groaned in pain.

"Never been fucked like this before?" Jack asked as he slowly moved in and out of his tight hole.

"No. This is my first time with a man..." Rick responded. 

"Great! Hopefully you'll be bisexual."

After a few minutes of thrusting, Jack had found his sensitive spot. It caused Rick to moan very loud. He began to thrust in a medium pace, moaning as well. Jack kissed Rick very hard and with passionate and lust. Their tongues were moving around the inside of their mouths. The two eventually broke the kiss leaving a trail of spot behind.

Just then, Jack started moving very fast and harder. He was gonna have an orgasm soon, so he decided to do what he can do. But then, Rick was about to have his second orgasm.

"Shit, I'm cumming!" He cried out.

With a passionate moan coming out of his lips, Rick reached his orgasm and came all over his chest. It was the most passionate thing ever.

However, after seven straight minutes of endless thrusting, Jack felt his orgasm coming. With a few final thrusts, he pulled out of his hole and took off the condom. Rick faced his manhood and opened his mouth as Jack shafted his member. Then, he came inside his mouth.

Afterwards, the two guys collapsed on the bed. They rested for a good 30 minutes before getting redressed. Just then, his phone started to ring. Rick grabbed it and answered it. 

"Hello?" Rick replied.

"It's me, Jody! Come to the Mobile Task Force building right now! We got a surprise for you on your birthday!" Jody exclaimed.

"Alright. I'm coming."

The two got out of the Falcon House quickly as possible and entered in their F-Zero machines. The ride was a good 10 minutes before reaching the Mobile Task Force building. Once they got out of their machines, they walked into the building and saw that the lights were off. The lights suddenly came on and...

...it revealed to be a birthday party!

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Everyone said.

Rick cried with joy and rushed to Jody and Dr. Stewart.

"Thank you, guys!"

"Yep. We decided to throw a birthday party for you to celebrate your birthday. Enjoy your presents and cake." Jody said. "In addition, I've invited Kate Alen to sing you a song."

Everyone, except Kate, Mr. EAD, and Dr. Clash, walked over to the tasty birthday cake that Jody ordered for Rick. It was a red velvet chocolate cake with a glitter silver outline number 25 birthday candle.

"Come on! Make a wish!" Jack exclaimed.

"Okay, then." Rick replied. His face went near the birthday candle and closed his eyes. Then, his thoughts made one single wish.

_'I wish I could be the greatest racer...'_

After he reopened his eyes, Rick blew out the candle and it has a strawberry scent. But before he could eat the cake, he got to open his birthday presents.

The first present was from Kate. It was a CD of her songs, including her popular one, "A Little Love Never Hurt No One". She told Rick that it was some of her best work.

The next one was Jody. She decided to give him 1,000 space credits and some brand new clothes. 

The next one was Mr. EAD and he give him a DVD collection of Total Drama. He told him that it was one of his favorite shows. He also brought him chocolate lava cake.

The next one was Dr. Stewart. He brought him a Nintendo Switch along with a video game called Kirby Star Allies. Rick was shocked that he got a game console.

The next one was Lucy. She gave him a book about the history of racing and $75 Walmart Gift Card. 

"Hey, buy something nice! Don't give it away to someone from Dark Million." Lucy said to him.

The next person was John. He brought him a brand new camera with film and a video camera.

The last person was Dr. Clash. He gave Rick a gift card to a pizza place.

Afterwards, everyone began to eat the birthday cake while Kate starts to sing her song, "Birthday Joy".

"How are you enjoying your birthday?" Jack asked Rick.

"Wonderful! I love everything that I have! Including our moment." Rick responded. "Promise that you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise." Jack smiled. "It's between you and me."

"Thanks."

"One more thing, happy birthday!"

"Best birthday ever!" Rick shouted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the end of the story! Sorry if I had to end it here.
> 
> Anyway, leave a kudo or comment if you like the story! Make sure to subscribe to me for more of my stories! 
> 
> Until next story, this is MeeMee signing out!


End file.
